


Fun and Games

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 11, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, Sounding, cross dressing, this is just Tony in a school girl outfit with a massive dildo up his ass getting sounded by Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony in schoolgirl outfit, riding a big pink dildo, getting sounded by Stephen.That's literally it.





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Back to Ironstrange! This is short and to the point. I want Tony in a school girl outfit. Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony whimpers, legs quivering with the strain of being in one position for too long. He stares at Stephen, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide in whiskey brown eyes. Stephen smirks, enjoying the view before him.

“Such a good boy,” Stephen whispers, turning Tony around.

Tony lifts his ass, the little schoolgirl skirt around his hips sliding up to reveal the globes of his ass. Stephen hums, dragging a shaking finger down Tony’s crack.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Tony says, voice breathy.

Stephen reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the large dildo. He slicks it with lube and presses it against Tony’s pucker. Tony whines, fingers grabbing at the sheets. Stephen pushes, watching intently as Tony’s hole swallows the bulbous head of the bright pink toy with ease.

“Still so loose,” Stephen says idly, kneading Tony’s cheek with his free hand.

“That’s what happens when you fuck me all morning,” Tony says cheekily, turning into a yelp when Stephen smacked his ass.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Never,” Tony says, rocking back on the dildo. He moans as it stretches him, sliding deep into his insides. He swears he can feel a bulge in his stomach. He cries out as Stephen pushes it all the way in to the base, the wide bottom seating perfectly between his ass cheeks.

“Good,” Stephen says. He helps Tony roll over and sit on it. “Look how pretty you look like this.”

He leers at Tony. A too small vest hangs open on Tony’s chest, revealing his nipples and scars. The pleated skirt rides up, his hard dick lifting it and giving Stephen quite the show. Knee high socks complete the look.

Tony flushes under his gaze, cock twitching at the attention. Stephen grins again, rubbing Tony’s knee. Tony’s eyes flutter at the touch, hips rocking as he grinds himself down on the dildo. It presses against his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyes with every thrust.

Stephen reaches for the thin rod next to his leg. Tony watches through lidded eyes as he lubes it up, the thin metal rod dripping onto the sheets. Tony’s breath catches in his throat as Stephen grasps his dick, the tip of the rod right against his slit.

“Ready?” Stephen asks, locking eyes with Tony. Tony nods, head falling back and a ragged moan tearing out of his throat as Stephen gently pushed the thin rod into his dripping slit. Stephen watches Tony for any signs of discomfort as he works the rod in, his grip on Tony’s dick firm.

Tony moans, rocking onto the dildo in his ass. He watches the thin rod disappear into his slit, pain and pleasure mixing together as Stephen carefully pushes the rod in. The rod is about halfway in when Stephen stops, his other hand stroking Tony’s length. Tony moans, back arching. There’s so many sensations going through his body, from the burn in his ass from the extra wide dildo to the sensation of the rod in his dick and Stephen’s hand around him.

Stephen hooks the thin wire at the end of the rod to a handsized device and turns it on. Tony screams, body bucking as the rod sends tiny electrical currents through his cock. Stephen watches Tony writhe and buck, cock red and dripping around the pulsating rod.

Tony urgently touches his own chest, tweaking his nipples and slamming down onto the dildo. His cock twitches, balls jumping with each tiny electrical shock.

“Fuck, Stephen!” Tony yells to the ceiling, hips jerking hard. The skirt catches on the rod, making Tony keen as the wool rubs his sensitive dick.

“Come for me,” Stephen commands, turning up the intensity of the sounding rod.

Tony falls over the edge, his orgasm taking him by complete surprise. He watches as seed spurts out around the rod, staining the skirt and sheets below him. Stephen turns up the rod again, making Tony curse. He writhes, impaling himself on the dildo almost manically as he comes and comes.

Stephen smirks, watching as Tony collapses back against the pillows, cock twitching around the rod, pucker clenching and relaxing around the oversized dildo.

“My pretty boy,” Stephen purrs, gently pulling the rod out. Tony whines, cock twitching and leaking more spend as Stephen finally pulls the rod free. He turns it off and lifts it to his mouth, licking it clean.

Tony watches, panting and moaning Stephen’s name. He can see Stephen’s own dick is hard and leaking; the sorcerer is close and he wants it.

“Stephen, please,” Tony whispers.

Stephen spreads Tony’s legs, rubbing his pinky against Tony’s slit. Tony cries out when Stephen wiggles the tip of his pinky into Tony’s dick, his free hand reaching between Tony’s legs and pulling the dildo free.

Tony lets out a half sob, his body feeling painfully empty without the massive toy inside him. Stephen keeps his legs spread and spears Tony on his dick, both men crying out as he enters Tony’s loose and sloppy channel.

“Go!” Tony yells.

It’s all the permission Stephen needs to go hard and fast and deep inside Tony, their skin slapping together. He keeps his pinky in Tony’s silt, wriggling it around and watching the man beneath him fall apart.

He strikes Tony’s prostate and wrings another orgasm from the smaller man. He moans at the sensation of Tony’s cock pulsing around his finger, seed leaking from around the tip of his pinky.

He grunts as Tony clamps down around him and he spills into Tony’s ass. He pulls out before he’s finished, letting some of his seed fall onto Tony’s cock and skirt. 

“So pretty,” Stephen pants, pulling his finger out of Tony’s cock and wiping it on the skirt. Tony stares at him, mouth parted and mind blank. Stephen leans over and kisses him, sitting back and grinning at Tony’s gaping hole. 

He watches his spend drip from Tony’s ass and loves it. He rubs Tony’s thigh soothingly, humming at the smaller man.

Tony grins lazily at him, stretching. Stephen flops across him, sealing their lips together, their soft cocks grinding against the other.

“Next time, you’re going to wear that sexy little sailor scout outfit I bought you,” Tony slurs.

Stephen grins at him, nipping his lips. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!!
> 
> tomorrow: prostitution/sex work-Ignoct


End file.
